love flies
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Biarkan aku lebih lama menghirup wanginya seperti ini." [GinKagu]


**LOVE FLIES**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Helaian-helaian rambutnya yang panjang sewarna dengan langit senja itu berkibar-kibar di antara ruangan yang telah ia jejaki. Kemanapun sosok itu melangkah, mata merah sewarna darah Gintoki tak mampu berhenti melihatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti saat ini, ketika gadis berumur 16 tahun itu berdiri tepat di depan jendela kontrakan Yorozuya dan membukanya, membuat hembusan angin menerpa dirinya, dan helaian-helaian rambut itu kembali dipermainkan kesana-kemari oleh angin.

Angin sialan, berani-beraninya menyentuh helaian-helaian itu, rutuknya.

"Apasih yang kau lihat Gin-_chan_?"

Seketika Gintoki yang biasanya tenang kini gelagatnya terlihat gelisah karena ketahuan kala dirinya asyik memandangi Kagura dari atas sofa yang ia tiduri.

"Ha? Apa? Maksudmu?"

Mata Kagura menyipit.

"Apasih yang kau lihat dari tadi? Aku terganggu, tahu!" jawabnya seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Heh _kusogaki_, jangan sok! Aku kan sedang baca JUMP. Lihat! Edisi terbaru," jawabnya dengan nada tidak santai sambil mengacungkan komik berhalaman tebal itu ke atasnya.

"Hm? Makin hari kau makin aneh, dasar _ossan_."

Kagura berjalan perlahan saraya meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, dan kala itu ia menguap dan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, hingga ia berlalu dari pandangan Gintoki yang masih berasumsi sedang asyik membaca Jump miliknya.

"Tunggu."

"Aw, sakit-_aru_!"

Kagura mundur dua langkah ketika dirasakannya ada yang menarik helaian-helaian rambutnya dengan kasar.

Dalam genggaman Gintoki, kini sejumput helaian rambut berwarna jingga itu tersampir jelas. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat merasakan bagaimana helaian rambut yang tumbuh panjang yang ada di kepala gadis yang telah hidup bersamanya dalam satu ruangan ini dalam kurun 2 tahun–atau lebih.

Lembut, pikirnya.

"Oi Kagura, rambutmu sudah sepanjang ini ya sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban karena pada _frame_ berikutnya, bogem mentah berkekuatan Yato diarahkan ke ulu hati Gintoki karena beraninya menarik –menjambak– rambutnya tanpa belas kasih, yang bahkan membuat dirinya meringis dan khawatir takut akan kebotakan yang menimpa ayahnya terjadi juga pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan _sukonbu _yang masih setia ada di mulutnya, Kagura menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi usang yang ada di depannya yang saat ini sedang menampilkan acara pencarian bakat, tentunya ada Hasegawa di dalam sana.

Hasegawa? Sedang apa?

Berusaha bertahan hidup, tentunya.

Mata biru lautnya melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka, yang menampakkan hamparan langit biru berhiaskan awan-awan yang tampaknya lembut disertai cahaya teriknya matahari yang panasnya tak main-main.

"Ah, panas-_aru_," keluhnya sembari menggapai kipas angin yang terletak di ujung ruangan itu.

Ia pijit tombolnya.

Tapi baling-baling kipas angin itu tak mau bergerak.

"Eh?"

"PANAS SEKALI-_ARU_! GIN-_CHAN _SIALAN! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMBELI AC ATAU SETIDAKNYA KIPAS ANGIN YANG BARU, SIH?!" teriaknya lantang dan memperparah keadaan dengan menghancurkan kipas angin tua yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, apasih Kagura _teme_?! Kau mengganggu tidur siangku, tahu!"

Gintoki menggeser _fusuma_ dan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggosok kedua matanya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Rambut peraknya terkesan acak-acakan dan tangan satunya masuk ke dalam kimono berlengan satu miliknya.

"P-A-N-A-S!" Kagura langsung menghampiri Gintoki.

"Beli saja _popsicle_ sana! Aku titip rasa _strawberry_."

"Mana uangnya-_aru_?"

"Pakai uangmu, bodoh!"

Dan kejadian yang sama kembali berulang, ketika Kagura mengarahkan kepalannya untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah ulu hati Gintoki yang menyebabkan Gintoki mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi Kagura! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kipas angin satu-satunya milik Yorozuya ini?!"

"Kipasnya sudah rusak Gin-_chan_. Jadi aku hancurkan saja," ujarnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Gintoki menepuk jidatnya sendiri, merutuki kebodohan Kagura.

"Astaga, tentu saja akan jadi lebih panas, sialan. Padahal aku bisa menyuruh Gengai-_san_ untuk memperbaikinya," ujarnya.

Namun lawan bicaranya tak mengacuhkan celotehan Gintoki dan malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghasilkan angin yang tak seberapa. Gintoki kesal, sangat. Tadinya ia ingin menjitak kepala jingga itu lahi, namun ia memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang akan ia hadapi, tentunya.

"Kenapa panas sekali sih?"

Seketika nafas Gintoki terhenti seketika ketika Kagura menyapu semua helaian rambut sepanjang punggungnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, mengikatnya menjadi kepang kuda yang asal dan terkesan acak-acakan dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ada beberapa helaian yang jatuh atau bahkan tak terikat, tentunya.

Detik selanjutnya, angin menyapa dari balik jendela.

"Akhirnya! Terima kasih _Kami-sama_! Akhirnya angin datang-_aru_!" serunya dengan senang, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin di atas sofa yang didudukinya.

Gintoki kembali terpana dan rasa kesalnya bertambah besar.

"Sedang apa Gin-_chan_?"

Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak. Heh. Benar ya, panas sekali," ujarnya gelagapan lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya serta mengibas tangannya, sama seperti yang semula Kagura lakukan, tanda ia salah tingkah.

"_Ne_, Gin-_chan_."

"Hm?"

"Lain kali, ayo kita liburan-_aru_!"

Gintoki tampak berpikir seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Kagura.

"Asal kau tidak meminta jatah untuk ratusan _sukonbu_ itu, bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menarik dengan paksa _sukonbu_ dari mulut Kagura.

"AH! Gin-_chan_ sialan! Itu jatahku yang terakhir!" sekali lagi, Kagura melayangkan bogem mentahnya.

Namun kali ini Gintoki menahannya. Ia menahan pergelangan Kagura yang kecil dan putih seperti es itu. Tanpa sadar, dirinya menatap ke iris biru laut milik Kagura, dan sesekali menjauhkan pandangannya agar dirinya dapat melihat sosok Kagura dengan jelas.

"Ho? Berani menangkis pukulanku ya?"

Dan Gintoki bersumpah, Kagura adalah satu-satunya jenis kelamin wanita yang tidak peka karena setelahnya, yang ia ketahui bahwa dirinya yang sudah ada di atas _tatami_ dengan keadaan seluruh badan terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagura-_teme_, pinggangku jadi sakit tahu!" ujarnya seraya memijat pinggang bagian belakangnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Habis kau tidak tahu malu sekali-_aru_! Berani-beraninya memegang pergelangan tanganku!" ujarnya tak mau kalah.

"Ya ya, pastilah aku yang salah, bocah sialan."

Gintoki merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Kagura di umurnya yang hampir menginjak 17 tahun ini masih tak tahu malu dan tak tahu terima kasih. Bahkan sifatnya masih saja sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu –menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, membuat urat-urat di dahi Gintoki muncul dan tentunya menyusahkan–.

"Sini!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kagura merebut krim yang semula berada di tangan Gintoki.

"Sebagai permontaan maaf-_aru_!" serunya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hah? Aku bisa sendiri, sialan."

"Kau tidak bisa membalut seluruh punggungmu dengan tangan keras yang bahkan tak ada lentur-lenturnya itu Gin-_chan_."

Gintoki membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Yah, dirinya tidak bisa menolak juga karena jarang sekali Kagura berbaik hati mau membantu Gintoki jika selain ada maunya. Mungkin kali ini juga seperti itu?

Kagura mengoleskan krim panas pereda nyeri itu di antara pinggang dan punggung Gintoki yang terekspos jelas. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak seputih miliknya. Otot-ototnya juga tercetak jelas di punggungnya dan ada beberapa bekas luka dan sayatan disana.

"Kagura."

"Hm?"

"Tentang liburan yang kau bicarakan tadi siang,"

"Kenapa-_aru_?"

"Aku akan mengabulkannya."

"SERIUS? KAPAN-_ARU_?" Nada senang keluar dari mulut Kagura.

"Hm, besok? Yah, kurasa aku juga butuh liburan. Dan tabunganku juga sudah cukup untuk liburan."

"_Yatta_! Bagus-_aru_! Ayo kita ajak Shinpachi dan Anego!"

"Ya, ya. Ajak siapapun yang kau mau," ujar Gintoki dengan senyum lemah miliknya menghiasi wajahnya.

Gintoki melirik ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengolesinya lebih cepat-_aru_. Aku kan belum beres-beres untuk besok. Dan aku akan tidur lebih cepat agar bisa bangun pagi dan liburan tentunya," dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar dan menampakkan bintang-bintang imajiner di bola matanya.

"Astaga, sesemangat itukah kau dengan liburan kali ini?" Gintoki menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sembari merasakan panas yang mulai menjalar di punggungnya yang disebabkan oleh krim pereda nyeri tersebut.

"Tentu saja-_aru_! Kau selalu memberiku dan Shinpachi kerja lembur," ucap Kagura seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ya ya maaf. Tapi itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan kalian berdua bukan?"

"Pertumbuhan apanya Gin-_chan _sialan?!"

Setelah lebih dari 10 menit Kagura mengoleskan krim pereda nyeri tersebut, Gintoki kembali memakai kimono tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa pegal.

Matanya beralih ke arah Kagura yang hendak memasuki lemari, tempat ia tidur. Pikirannya berputar. Di dalam tempat itu, selama lebih dari 2 tahun Kagura yang saat ini sudah tumbuh masih tidur di tempat yang ia nilai adalah tempat sempit. Memang cocok untuk Kagura yang waktu itu masih berumur 14 tahun. Namun Kagura kini berumur 16 tahun dan tentunya ukuran tubuhnya sudah tak sama lagi dengan dulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menahan pergelangan Kagura.

"Ada apa Gin-_chan_?"

"Kagura, bagaimana… kalau kau... ah. Tidak. Apa disana… tidak terlalu sempit untukmu?"

"Maksudmu lemari ini?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Sadaharu saja nyenyak disini-_aru_. Dia kan lebih besar dariku."

Ingin rasanya Gintoki menampar dirinya beserta Kagura. Tentu saja Sadaharu dapat bergelung dengan nyaman di bawah Kagura karena tempat di bawahnya mempunyai kapasitas yang lebih besar daripada tempat yang biasa ditiduri oleh Kagura.

"Tidak. Maksudku… yah… bagaimana kalau kau tidur di luar?"

"APA? JADI GIN-_CHAN _MENGUSIRKU?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku?"

Kagura memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Hah? Denganmu? Mana mungkin-_aru_!"

"KITA AKAN TIDUR DI _FUTON_ YANG BERBEDA KAGURA _TEME_! SEPERTI DI EPISODE '_NEMURENAI-ARU_' MILIKMU!" Cecar Gintoki yang berapi-api, tak mau kalah dari Kagura tentunya.

"Oh, seperti itu. Bilang dari tadi dong _baka _Gin-_chan_. Sebentar."

Kagura berbalik untuk menarik _futon_ miliknya keluar. Namun gerakannya tertahankan ketika Gintoki memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh ringkihnya yang kecil, wangi khas gadis yang membuatnya terkejut menguar dalam tubuh Kagura yang bahkan Gintoki tidak tahu karena yang ia pikir adalah Kagura seoramg gadis yang jorok.

"Gin-_chan_? Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Sedikit lebih lama saja,"

"Ha?"

"Biarkan aku lebih lama menghirup wanginya seperti ini."

Gintoki menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang pertama kali ia hirup dan ia langsung menyukainya begitu saja. Ia tempatkan kepalanya tepat di atas pundak Kagura. Disana, beberapa helai rambut Kagura yang lembut mengenainya. Perlahan, ia sentuh helaian-helaian itu.

Kagura sadar bahwa kini jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan dan keluar dari ritme normalnya. Wajahnya memanas.

"G-Gin-_chan_!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kagura."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bahkan Kagura tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya setelah pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Gintoki.

Gintoki sedikit was-was karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Ia melepaskan begitu saja pelukannya dan berdiri mematung di belakang Kagura. Ia menyentuh bahu Kagura dan segera mungkin membalikan badan Kagura agar menghadapnya.

"Gin-_chan_ itu memang bodoh, ya."

Kata itu adalah satu-satunya yang diingat Gintoki di malam itu. Yang ia ingat, Kagura mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah padamnya dan lagi-lagi kepalan tangannya kini mengenai telak dagunya dan menyebabkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri hingga keesokan harinya, dimana dirinya menemukan Kagura tertidur dan berada di selimut yang sama, dan jangan lupakan senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's note :

Iya, saya sedang keranjingan GinKagu dari fandom Gintama ini (walau sebenarnya pair favorit saya yang pertama adalah OkiKagu)

Tapi, makin lama makin dibayangkan, GinKagu juga memang cocok, ya?

_Well_, saat ini manga Gintama telah berakhir. Tapi keterangan tentang kapal-kapal di Gintama masih belum ada hint yang jelas (walau menurut saya OkiKagu dan GinTsukki adalah salah satu canon dari Gintama) tapi… terima kasih Sorachi-_sensei_! _You've made something special for us and the characters were so amazing_! Sebenarnya, notes disini hanya berupa bacotan saya saja yang _meaningless_. Tapi semoga para pembaca suka dengan ceritanya! Dan terima kasih sudah membaca serta me_review_.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
